This invention relates to interactive media guidance applications and more particularly, to user speech interfaces for interactive media guidance applications.
Interactive media guidance applications, such as television program guides, guides for audio services, guides for video-on-demand (VOD) services, and guides for personal video recorders (PVRs), guide users in their access of media offered through media distribution systems such as cable television systems, digital broadcasting services, and the Internet. Home recording devices, such as videocassette, recorders (VCRs), audiocassette recorders, digital versatile disc (DVD) recorders, compact disc (CD) recorders, and PVRs such as those provided by ReplayTV™ and TiVo™, allow users to record media for later access. These devices supplement the media that is available to users via distribution systems. Such devices and distribution systems, whether used separately or used in combination, provide users with vast amounts of media from which to choose. Accordingly, it would be desirable to increase the ease with which users can navigate through media or access guidance application features.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a user speech interface for interactive media guidance applications that allows users to navigate through media or access guidance application features.